Just a Dream
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: He could feel the fear they felt, coursing through his veins. He could see, in close up detail, their flushed, damp faces. He could see, up close, the fear they held in their eyes. He saw the stains and rips in their dirty, disheveled bedclothes.
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm going to start a story based on a dream I had a while back. The dream was pretty much _exactly _what will be described in this prologue. It was a dream about The Chipmunks. I do hope you enjoy. This is just the prologue, the rest of the story will be posted sometime soon. I can't promise it to be _too _soon, but it will happen eventually. **

**The Chipmunks and all related characters belong to Bagdasarian Productions. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

They ran. It was like watching a horror movie; he could do nothing as he watched them suffer.

It was bittersweet. He heard their footsteps crunching on the leaves, heard their troubled breathing as the two physically unfit boys ran for their lives…

And still, he could do nothing.

He felt like he was trapped on the other side of a television screen. His brothers needed him, but he was caged in this realm of helplessness, unable to aid them.

He felt like he was there, but he also…wasn't? They didn't acknowledge his presence, didn't speak to him. He didn't feel himself running. He just felt like he was watching.

Still, he felt their terror. He could feel the fear they felt, coursing through his veins. He could see, in close up detail, their flushed, damp faces. He could see, up close, the fear they held in their eyes. He saw the stains and rips in their dirty, disheveled bedclothes.

He didn't know what was happening. They were obviously running from something. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know how they got here.

His desperation to do something was growing stronger by the second, as he watched his brothers struggle to keep on going. Occasionally one of them would trip and let out a shrill cry before quickly getting to his feet again.

What was going on? Where were they? Why were they running? Why wasn't he with them? Why could he see them if he wasn't there?

He saw light, coming up behind them. It was headlights. They were being followed by someone in a car.

They didn't stand a chance. He cried out for them again, but his cries went unheard. He let tears fall, but he couldn't feel the wetness on his cheeks.

Then, things began to get blurry…

His vision was foggy and white. He could still see the blurry figures of his brothers, as they ran. He heard them screaming.

Then he heard gunshots, and a car horn. Then there was yelling. The voice of a man, then a woman.

That second voice was awfully familiar...

"_Alvin, you're the best! Can I have your autograph?"_

"_Alvin, you should _totez _go solo!"_

"_Why do you even stay in a band with your brothers? You're obviously _so_ much better than those freaks."_

"_I bet people would pay even more money to see you sing alone! And you wouldn't even have to share it!" _

"_If I were in your shoes, I'd _never _associate myself with that scrawny nerd and that fat-ass freak."_

"_Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!"_

The voice morphed.

"Alvin! Alvin! ALVIIINNN!"

Alvin opened his eyes. His father stood over him, his face was drained of all color, and held a panicked expression.

"Simon and Theodore are gone."

Alvin could have sworn he stopped breathing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Telepathy

**Hello there. I've decided to update this finally, because I have an entire plot in my head now. This story is going to consist of _very_ short chapters...because it seems like it fits that way. This isn't normally how I write, and it's not as good as my normal writing either, I think. This entire story is an experiment, and it certainly isn't my best writing, but I'm hoping you'll be able to enjoy it anyway. Thank you!**

* * *

Seconds passed as Alvin processed what his father had just said to him.

That was all a dream… they couldn't be gone. They just couldn't be. They had been there when he went to sleep. Simon had been curled up in his bed with his eyes screwed shut, occasionally complaining about how there was too much noise and it was preventing him from getting to sleep. Theodore was whining because he couldn't find his teddy.

He tried to listen as Dave explained what was going on to him, but his mind drifted. He couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on because he was too lost in what had occurred in his dream.

Did it have any connection to what had actually happened? Was he seeing what had actually happened to them through some sort of triplet telepathy? It was a possibility.

Alvin's mind finally shot back into reality when he heard his father begin to cry. Before he could say anything to comfort him, however, he felt Dave scoop him up in his arms and hold him close.

_"I can't lose you too, Alvin..."_

* * *

When the police arrived, Alvin wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. He watched them do what he figured police officers typically would do. They looked around a lot, did police things. He wasn't completely sure what was going on.

They spoke to him, but it was almost as if they weren't saying coherent words. Their lips were moving, but it seemed as if only noises emerged. It also seemed as if their faces were blurry and featureless.

Perhaps he was just in shock. But something about this just didn't feel right.

* * *

_"Listen here, you little _freaks._" A slender, tall, yet somewhat muscled man paced back and forth. His features were very clear, but not at all familiar. "My daughter wants you dead. I give my little Victoria _anything _she wants, you got that?"_

_Alvin kept watching from a distance. This must be another dream. More of his 'triplet telepathy'. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do. _

_He moved his attention away from the man, and back to his two brothers. They were bound and gagged. They looked so broken...but they seemed uninjured, which was good. _

_But he also found it somewhat odd...He had heard a gunshot earlier, had it not injured them? When did the people in that car catch up to them? _

* * *

Alvin awoke again. He glanced around him. He was now in his bedroom...he must have fallen asleep downstairs and been brought up here by Dave.

The red-clad chipmunk scooted his way out of his bed and scurried across the bedroom he shared with his missing brothers. He made his way down the hallway, all the way to Dave's bedroom door.

He heard Dave crying, and he heard him talking.

_"Please don't leave me, Alvin...you're all I have left..."_

Dave was talking...to him? But as far as he knew Dave thought he was in his bedroom, asleep...why would he be talking to him?

_"You're all I have left..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Blurred

**AN: Hi everyone! This is a _super _short chapter, but don't worry, because of this I'm going to be submitting at least two chapters today! :D (After I get at least one review on this one. :P) I should have time to write more, now, because I recently graduated high school. So look out for more crap from me. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Alvin heard muffled cackles. He heard high pitched screams. He heard whimpers, and sobbing. He heard the sound of a chainsaw, the sound of a hammer. He heard everything, but he saw nothing._

* * *

Alvin sat up abruptly, sweat running down his temples. His eyes screwed shut and he laid back down, trying to dream of something happy, something positive. But he knew he couldn't, not with his brothers in the hands of those monsters.

In all honesty, he didn't know if what was occurring in the visions in his head was actually what was happening to them. In all honesty, he hoped it wasn't.

This was the first time he couldn't see anything at all during one of his dreams. He couldn't wrap his mind around what it all meant, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

* * *

Alvin stared into the face of another police officer. Well, it wasn't much of a face. It was a featureless blur, really. And, as the officers before him, his words came out in unintelligible mumbles. He was up in Alvin's face, too, and that was leaving the chipmunk exceedingly annoyed.

Still, he really did wish he could explain to the police what he saw in his dreams. It might not help much but it might give them some kind of clue as to where his brothers were. But...he couldn't tell him, or anyone else, anything, if he couldn't understand him.

Perhaps he should talk to Dave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is disappointing but soon it'll get better and draw you back in, trust me. **


	4. Stay With Me

**AN: This, like the chapter before it, is also very short. **

* * *

_"Alvin, stay with me, okay?" _

* * *

_"Alvin, you're all I have left." _

* * *

_"Alvin." _

* * *

_"I love you, Alvin. I love you." _

* * *

_"You can't leave me too."_

* * *

Alvin sat with his father. Dave wouldn't stop mumbling things about _him_. He wasn't the one in trouble here! Simon and Theodore were! Why wasn't Dave focusing on trying to find _them_? What was wrong with him?

Alvin deduced that his father was no help in this situation. He'd have to take matters into his own hands to get his brothers back. He left Dave on the couch, the man shuddering and still speaking to his son who was now absent from his side.

* * *

Alvin crept outside. He tiptoed across the yard, walked swiftly down the street.

When he looked around, though, he realized that this wasn't his road. This was the road from his dream. The road his brothers were on when they were being chased down. The road he heard the gunshot on.

This is where Simon and Theodore had disappeared.

* * *

He looked around, shining his flashlight, which he didn't remember bringing with him, on the ground. There were tire marks. So it was all real. It wasn't in his head. He wasn't dreaming. They had been here.

Then how had he seen what was happening to them in his dreams? How did he know what was going on? Could he use that to find them?

As thoughts on what to do next raced through his mind, Alvin felt his vision start to get blurry once more. His flashlight went out, and everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

**Thank you. **


	5. Okay

**AN: Update time!**

* * *

_"_Please_, leave him alone!" A familiar voice echoed in Alvin's mind, practically sobbing out the words that it carried. _

_"I'm not leaving you alone. You heard what I said. My little Victoria wants you both dead as dust, and I fully intend on giving her that." The sound of a chainsaw revving up again met Alvin's ears. More screeching, more screaming, more crying, more sobbing, more whimpering. _

_"Theodore!" The same familiar voice from earlier screamed. At that instant, Alvin knew something was terribly, terribly wrong._

* * *

Alvin opened his eyes and glanced around him. Where was he? This wasn't the same place he'd passed out...he was...back home? Yeah..that was it. Had Dave found him and brought him back here? Geez, didn't Dave understand that he was _trying _to find Simon and Theodore? Why was he trying so hard to keep him from his goal?

* * *

_"Alvin, you're going to be okay. I know you are." _

* * *

Dave?

Great, he was doing it again. Standing there like some mindless zombie going on and on about how Alvin was all he had left and that he couldn't loose him too. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about that if he would just let Alvin find his brothers!

* * *

_"Everything's going to be okay."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
